J & J  Partners for life
by J3SSlC4
Summary: Police story about frienship, partnership, life and murders or at least that's what I think lol
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is my first history, I wish you like it, I wanted to write something :)**

* * *

><p>J &amp; J – Partners for life<p>

A new case came up on their station, and this was a big one, or rather THE big one, Terry Johnson always wanted to solve cases on his own to be popular in New York. But in this case they needed the full cooperation of all their people, all the cops in the area were aware of the new serial killer in the big apple, the killer murdered four women and were more to come or at least that was what "The Team" were discussing.

Buck Jacobs was the first one to bring up the case "That serial killer, the one we're following it's pretty smart, and for sure he's going to kill again, there's no doubt or at least that's what I think, now what do you think?" Buck looked at Terry who was diving into his thoughts.

Surprised by the question and as well for being called Terry, nobody did call him like that, only his parents and some family, but his usual name was "TJ" he answered saying nothing useful "You're asking my thoughts? weird, really weird... are you feeling OK? did you take your pills this morning old man?" Terry was joking as always, he was a young cop, a little undisciplined and aggressive but effective, those things made him be where he was, with the old experienced man.

"Hey Terry, cut the crap, stop being so ridiculously funny at these conversations, I'm being completely serious about this, for one time I ask you about your opinion you try to be amusing, why did I asked you at the first place...?" Buck ignored Terry and tried to think about who could probably did those murders and more importantly why?

Suddenly Terry came down and answer the question which Buck asked him earlier and broke the silence between them and as well stopped the thoughts in Buck's head. "You asked me because you need me" he began to let his charm like if he was going to get something about this conversation. "and man why are you so freaking serious? Pal you need to chill out a little, if you came with me to party... you'll probably be a totally different man!" Buck was listening but just stopped when he listened the word chill out, but he was thinking why? Why would he chill out? Or better yet why he wouldn't chill out, relax in his apartment and think about other things like his friends and family or better yet, his life? He finally stopped to think with a final answer: chill out is for sissies.

When Terry stopped talking he waited for an answer, but then nothing came up from Buck's mouth, he just was with his view lost and his thoughts, he never knew what to do in these situations, when Buck was thinking nobody else could stop his thoughts, well the only thing which could stop him was a new case coming in or talking about work, all the things which were about social life... duh he didn't listen. His head was like a big machine which never pauses or just stopped, that man was something new for TJ, someone completely different in his environment. He'd only been with him for just a couple of months, they were just partners at work, they didn't know nothing about each other only how they were at work.

By surprise and for Terry's luck, Buck's cell phone rang and he quickly took the cell to his ear. "Jacobs... OK we'll be right there"

"What was it?" TJ asked.

"Another woman has been murdered, we have to go to the crime scene" Buck said seriously, grab his car keys and his coat and quickly left the station.

"Wait!" TJ shouted, but Buck didn't listened to him he continued walking while TJ had to grab his things and run behind him to reach him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is short but this is only the first chapter, there's much more to come, I'm starting to have a lot of ideas which means... a lot of action for this story! <strong>

**All the reviews will be so appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

When TJ finally got to Buck's car he was waiting peacefully, listening to the radio, unlike TJ who was sighing heavily for all the running he had to do before, he was lucky that Buck waited for him in his car, because he didn't grab his car keys when he left his desk, the only thing he was thinking about was catch up his partner to go to the crime scene. He was a little bored to be in the station with any cases, and to be talking with his boring partner, the only thing he could do was talk about that mysterious murderer who still out there, he was obsessed. Buck began to drive to the crime scene then TJ tried to take a benefit of having a partner, he tried to talk about something which wasn't totally about the homicide, it was worth trying he thought to himself.

"Hey Buck, about the murder were going to look at... I don't know if this is a good idea or not... well here it is, I think this murder has nothing to do with the four women killed before, I guess this is only a regular homicide, you know, like a husband or a boyfriend jealous about an affair, money problems, drug dealers... and I'm wondering if you would take a bet with me, fifty bucks for the winner... what do you say?" TJ needed some money for that night and the easiest way was that way, and by the other side he wanted to know him better, they've been together for two months and they don't even know how their past was and the reason of all of that was that damn case.

The car was silent for a moment, well the only thing they could hear was the radio, and the music they were hearing was of the 80s a really bad music in TJ's opinion, but he had to still listening that stupid music because he was in somebody's car, not his, for bad luck he thought, his thinking stopped when his partner tried to speak and answer the question he did earlier.

"Well I thought about it for a while, as you already know... I accept, because I am a 100% sure of what I'm doing, and I don't think you even thought about what you just said, you're going to lose pal" Buck said exaggerating this last word, for the last mention of TJ of this word at the station, a word he'd never said before, he had always been really serious with everybody, always talking politely.

And after his partner words TJ really wanted to start a fight, how could he kid him that way? But then he reconsidered what he was just thinking, a fight between he and his partner would destroy that little friendship they had, that little talks about work, and finally that would end with him changing his partner with another one. He didn't want that, he wanted to know him well and get done with this murderer, and as well he always got what he wanted, with effort but he always did, he thought. So he just smiled with happiness in his face and waited till they arrived at the crime scene.

* * *

><p>When they just got out of the car TJ just thought he had just been released of all that crap music they were listening all the way. And now the only thing they could hear was the police sounds and beeps, and also there was a lot of traffic on the streets. They went to an apartment next to where Buck parked and took the elevator to the 3rd floor. When it stopped they saw in front of them the yellow tape on the door which they passed below it and one of the guys that were taking proofs, pointed them where was the body, as they followed his instructions they found the body.<p>

The first one to talk was the forensic girl that they had saw in other murders, who was known by the other people finding proofs which were saluting her all the time like she was famous. "This woman was stabbed with a sharp object, I don't know which one yet, but for what I see she was killed with only one stab through her chest which made her bleed to death, a few nails look broken like she struggled, we don't know if it was with the murderer or someone else, she looks like she was in her early 30s as I can see.

"So we have her ID?" Buck asked, focused in the dead body and thinking about all the things that forensic just said.

"No, we searched all home and the body, there's no trace of any ID, you'll have to look for that one" the woman winked her eye to both of them and then said something else. "Hey you! You're stepping onto the blood you bastard!" she screamed to TJ, who was checking the dead girl out, and the only thing he could see

on her was that she was pretty, and sounded familiar, like he'd seen her before, somewhere else of course, not with a hole in her chest and there lying down without life.

When he waked up of his thoughts for the shouting of that forensic who was really angry, he stepped back and tried to rid of the blood of his shoe soles but that made that forensic more angry because he was messing the crime scene with blood which didn't belonged on the places he was putting blood on, so the woman finally said. "Give me your damn shoe! We'll clean it in the lab and then I'll give it to you later, that blood it can maybe be mixed with the killers blood, so you'll have to go with only one shoe you moron!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I've just panicked, I think... I know this woman" he said taking his shoe off and giving it to the angry woman.

"That's not of my business so I'm done with you two" She said before leaving the two of them there looking for something on the body.

"So you think you know this woman huh?" Buck said breaking the silence after all the crew of forensics, photographers, and the rest of the people were left.

"Yeah, I think I knew her, somewhere... maybe in one of my crazy nights with friends and parties..." TJ said with doubt, he didn't really know if he was right or wrong, but his head was telling him he knew her.

"Well that's not my business neither, as the forensic said. The only thing I care about is that this type of murder... it's just like the other women murders of that serial killer, I think you owe me money, don't you?" Buck said expecting his fifty bucks but the only thing he got was a doubt face in his partner face with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not going to give you anything till we really find who killed this woman, till then I don't owe you anything" TJ said with confidence in his words and left the room, limping because he only had one shoe which made one leg taller than the other and that thing made Buck laugh, TJ turned and saw his partner laugh at him, which made him angry, but what the hell he was doing a really stupid thing, so he took off the shoe he had left and threw it to Buck who caught it still laughing and both of them left the house one with one smile on his face and the other one angry as hell.


End file.
